


【逆序羅賓-ABO-DickJay】少年詩

by alikaz



Series: 【逆序羅賓-DickJay】少年迪克的煩惱 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, OJTW2020, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Omega!Jason, Reverse Robins, alpha!dick, dickjay, 我他媽爆字數了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 「情不知所起，一往而深。」想了半天，能總括這故事的也就只有這句話。為OJTW2020而寫、從《氫氧球》延伸的故事，挑的題目是DAY 1的逆序羅賓，但因為爆字數爆得相當嚴重（現在有一萬字了，然而要寫的還沒寫到，車都不知還有沒有機會塞得下去）的關係，大概是不可能在6號這天寫完了，只好在今天先發第一部分，權當自己有在參與，其他日子的題目怕也是無力參與……對不起啦，我會努力填完這篇的。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 【逆序羅賓-DickJay】少年迪克的煩惱 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691578
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

夜深，當蝙蝠都回洞睡覺後。

不知是否天氣原因，杰森翻來覆去都睡不著覺，不服氣地掙扎了大半小時，終於把自己都折騰出汗了，閉得緊緊的雙眼都快要閉到肌肉疲勞，只好憤然踢開糾成一團麻花的被子，下床去廚房倒水喝。

自從他把制服丟給迪克後，其實他已甚少回到大宅。在辭任羅賓後的這幾個月間，他他背上背包到處遊歷，走訪世界各地，磨練各種技能，拜訪了不同的奇人異士，見識到各式各樣的事，趁著這難得的空檔來感受世界並思考人生、梳開一些對自身的迷惘，只在很偶然、很偶然的時間，順道了，才來大宅吃趟免費晚飯，

很累很睏，但就是睡不著覺的杰森決定索性起床走走、去廚房倒點水喝之類，於是他提起書桌上的馬克杯，撓著在枕頭上蹭成一頭雞窩似的頭髮，昏昏沉沉地挪著腳步穿過大宅那長長的走廊，然後在拐角時，看到廚房正亮著燈光。杰森疲憊的腦袋艱難地轉動了一會，想不出會是誰這麼晚都不睡覺（因為某個慣犯目前應該在某座塔內埋首處理公務……在此祝福他的兄弟睡得著覺），於是他便悄悄地探頭進去望了一望。

廚房內只有一人，就是迪克那個幾個月沒見還是沒怎麼長高的小鬼頭，而他正用雙手捧著杯子，情緒低落地垂著頭，溫熱的牛奶倒映出他悶悶不樂的小臉，一旁流理台上的小型電視機正無聲地播放著哥譚市的新聞。

杰森佯裝什麼都沒看到般，在進入廚房時故意發出些腳步聲，一派輕鬆地給自己倒了杯牛奶，然後放進微波爐內。在等待牛奶加熱好時，他才拋一個眼視予旁邊的迪克，並多手地弄亂對方的頭髮。

平時總會被這無聊滋擾惹得暴躁起來的迪克，眼下卻動也不動，任著杰森亂撓他的頭髮，搞得杰森都要尷尬起來。正當杰森收回手也不是、繼續騷擾也不是的時間，微波爐響起了咇的一聲，示意加熱結束。

杰森自當收回手，並從爐裏拿出杯子。他呷了一口牛奶，眼尾瞟了眼一直低著頭的迪克，以指尖輕輕戳了下他的肩膀。

「你怎麼了？」，杰森嚥下牛奶後問，「睡不著覺？還是腦袋被揍了所以不能睡覺？」

聽到杰森這難得地近似是關心的問話，迪克總算抬起頭了，男孩抿著嘴，瞄了眼他那臉不自在和尷尬、看起來很想逃離這環境的三哥，半晌後才悶悶不樂地回答：「剛進行完抵抗恐懼瓦斯的訓練，現在在等注射的解藥完全發揮效果。」

「噢，那個。」，杰森咂了下嘴，「我討厭那個。我喜歡訓練，但抵抗恐懼瓦斯、催眠音波、笑氣或是花粉之類的都很討厭。」

迪克輕輕地接過話：「是令人很不舒服沒錯，但這些訓練卻比肉體鍛鍊更加重要，也只能一次又一次地捱過去了，期待身體早日生成抗體。」

「那倒是……」，杰森撓了撓後腦勺，迪克過於懂事的話，讓他感到一絲的難過和兔死狐悲掠過心頭，也有一瞬間質疑起自己把那件沉重的鮮黃色披風交予眼前的男孩，是否真的是一個正確的選擇——他是說，迪克很好、迪克真的很好，但羅賓這詛咒與榮光並存的身份，是否真的應讓繼續傳承下去，再度讓一個男孩失去他的童年，以瘦小的雙肩負起過於嚴苛的責任和訓練。

就在杰森陷入自我質疑的時間，迪克倏地像條剛洗完澡的小狗般瘋狂甩了甩頭，嚇得杰森差點以為是什麼恐懼瓦斯併發症，差點就想喚人過來了。

「我沒事。」，迪克說，停下那怪異動作的他拍了拍自己的臉，以手掌推擠自己的雙頰和嘴角，朝滿臉憂心的杰森笑了一下，再次重複道：「我沒事。」

杰森本想拍一拍男孩的肩膀，但不知為什麼，他又收回了手，只是吶吶地低吟：「我也但願如此……」，他游移了下目光，改問：「這是第幾次訓練了？」，語畢，昂起頭把牛奶一喝而光。

迪克像被杰森的動作給提醒了般，連忙也呷了口牛奶後回答：「二，B說這類訓練每次要隔三個月左右。」

杰森點了點頭，下了一句「頭五次都是最痛苦的，熬過去後便可以期待他朝痛打稻草人狗頭了」的評論，並把手上杯子放到一旁的流理台，然後盤起腿坐到地上，望著迪克，罕有得堪稱奇蹟地柔聲問道：「要不要來抱一個？我知道這不乎合我會做的事，無奈眼下也沒別的人選了。」，他張開了手，雙頰有一點紅了起來，有些不好意思地移開目光，並試圖扯出一個一貫的痞氣笑容去掩飾：「這會讓你感覺好過一點。明明完全不科學，但卻很有效。經驗之談。」

杰森都把話和好意展露到這個份上，迪克自然也不會拒絕他，於是他便放下杯子，有點遲疑地接近，然後緊緊地抱著了杰森，把臉埋在對方的肩窩間。杰森的懷抱中帶來的暖和體溫、隔著衣衫布料滲出來的微微柔和香氣、還有在迪克後背上一下又一下的輕拍，都過份溫柔得令人心安，讓迪克不自覺地沾濕了眼眶。

紅著眼睛又紅著鼻頭的迪克緊咬著下唇，試圖別讓自己丟人地大哭出聲，但雙肩無法抑止地抖得厲害。杰森假裝什麼都沒發現般，繼續拍著迪克的後背，沒有像一般成年人安慰小孩那樣，發出些惱人又沒用的噓聲。

「我的媽媽會叫我做『知更鳥』。」，迪克忽然講起了他的故事。他試圖止下抽噎，但聲線仍然抖得厲害，然而他吸了吸鼻子後，便繼續說下去：「所以當我收下『羅賓』這個頭銜時……我、我總覺得她還在我身邊，我覺得彷彿是命運想告訴我她在看著我、守護我，但我……我不知道我是否能做到、做好，當一隻她會自豪的知更鳥。」

杰森沉默了好一會兒，才說：「你還有很多時間來證明自己，羅賓。我不敢亦無法代令堂發言，但是……」

說完「但是」之後，杰森又靜了數秒，令迪克都不得不抬起他哭花了的臉，悄悄地瞟了眼杰森，然後被不知什麼時候抽了一疊紙巾在手的杰森抓個正著。杰森捏著迪克的下巴，動作粗魯但難掩溫柔地替弟弟擦乾眼淚，輕聲地說完他剩下的話：「你會是一個好羅賓，因為你是我挑的小鳥。」

迪克定定的看著他，瞠得大大的眼睛呆呆傻傻的，搞得杰森忍不住嘖了一聲，用力捏了捏迪克白嫩的臉頰，粗聲粗氣地宣布失眠者互助會已經結束，小孩子該上床睡覺去了，並推著迪克的肩膀，把人趕出了廚房。

*

明早，布魯斯還沒起床，而迪克已經醒來並坐了在餐桌前。

寛長的餐桌四周排列著多張用餐椅，精心保養的木質傢具表面反著晶瑩的光。迪克一個人孤伶伶地坐在背對窗的位置，正面著飯廳的出入口。他東張西望了一會，然後便有些落寞地低下頭去……他總會在這些獨處的時間，懷念起馬戲團那熱鬧又多人的氣氛。

歡樂是會互相傳染的，而孤獨則會蠶食歡樂。

「早安小鬼。」，杰森打著呵欠進來，並入座在迪克對面，拍了拍對方的頭頂，「昨晚回房後睡得著了吧？」

「嗯，一夜無夢！」，連忙撐起笑容的迪克抬起頭回答，蔚藍的雙眼似在瞬間亮了起來般閃閃發光，「杰森呢？睡得著了嗎？」

桌子中央有一籃阿褔預先放下的麵包，杰森執起一個並慢悠悠地塗上果醬，隨口回答：「嗯啊，還好，算是有睡得著過。」，然後把麵包籃推到迪克面前，「要吃嗎？布魯斯大概還有四個『五分鐘後』才會捨得起床。」

迪克點了點頭，拿起了一片麵包並塗上了大量的巧克力榛子酱，一口接一口地啃了起來，腮幫子一鼓一鼓的。他邊咀嚼邊說：「之前經過過他房門時，我有聽到阿褔的碎碎唸……不得不說，阿褔在挖苦布魯斯上，實在是極具創意。」

語畢，迪克清了清喉嚨，模彷起阿褔的說話和姿態。

杰森以麵包掩去半張臉，噗嚇一聲笑了出來。他搖了搖頭，抽了張紙巾遞給迪克，指了指自己的嘴角，「先擦一擦自己的嘴再說話吧，小管家。」

迪克瞬間紅了半張臉，匆匆扯過紙巾，用力搓掉臉上和嘴邊的巧克力跡，並暗自觀察著對方。

整個早上心情都很好的杰森，一直微微彎起他的唇角，金黃的晨光透過玻璃窗照在青年深邃的五官上，如同午夜天空似的藍色眼睛，透出的眼神卻是獨屬於早晨的悠然；剔透的肌膚泛起一點點健康的紅暈，他把衣袖捊至手肘，手背突起的青藍血管一直蔓生到前臂，皮膚包裹著凹凸有致的手骨，修剪整齊的指甲帶著一點似是珍珠般的色澤，襯著底下粉粉的指頭。

迪克不自覺地定定的看著眼前人，蔚藍的雙眼映出杰森的身影，而心腔彷彿在這一刻被什麼柔軟又毛茸茸的東西塞滿，癢癢的、滿滿的、有種莫名的暖意與安心……他喜歡這感覺。

察覺到迪克的目光，杰森沒好氣地伸出右手敲了敲桌面，「看什麼呢，再看都是這張臉啊。」

迪克羞紅了臉，連眨了幾下眼收回了目光，但他從來都不羞於或吝嗇於讚美他人，於是他當下便把想法直接說了出來：「就、突然發現你其實很好看。」，說著，他又悄悄瞟了杰森一眼。

瞬間不知該笑還是該怎樣的杰森，緩緩地眨了下眼，面無表情地朝迪克拍了幾下手，為這膽敢調戲他的天大勇氣致上敬意。

*

心臟焦急地跳動著，迪克匆忙地跑到玄關，皮鞋啪嗒啪嗒的敲著地板。

眼下的情況像極了之前，布魯斯和杰森又在房間交談了一會後，杰森便離開大宅，只不過這次他們沒有吵到摔門、沒吵到口不擇言，但杰森這刻也不僅僅是去花園散心，他是準備離開了。

杰森提著行李，婉拒了老管家的幫助，輕輕鬆鬆地把佑大的行李箱提到樓梯下，特地喚來的計程車已停在大宅門口。

迪克越過本已大開的大門，腳下生風般跑下樓梯，三級併一級的連跑帶跳，幾近是腳尖一觸地，便躍至下個落腳點，重心前傾得就算是優秀的雜技員如他，都在最後那級控制不住衝力而不慎往前摔，幸好杰森聽到那急促的腳步聲時，便放下行李快步走到樓梯前，恰好接住了迪克。

「接住你了！」，杰森拍了拍迪克的後背，本打算扶一扶對方便會放開手，怎料男孩會像八爪魚那樣，一接觸便纏上了杰森，雙手用力地緊抱著他，連腿都圈了上去，讓杰森不得不以一手扶著他後背、一手托著臀部和大腿。迪克緊揪著杰森的襯衫，還沒順過氣來，下巴墊在杰森的肩膀上，運動後急速的心跳隔著層層衣衫與皮肉，傳達至杰森。

呼吸間盡是杰森身上那像洗衣粉似的乾淨又柔和的味道，迪克稍稍順過氣後便悶悶地問：「你要走了？」，話講出口了，他彷彿也自知是廢話般，補上了一句：「這次要去哪？」

「不遠、大概。至少這次會留在哥譚。」，杰森試著偏過頭去看看迪克的表情，但他失敗了，「就、終於決定動用一下韋恩家養子的褔利，去唸一下大學……哥譚大學的法律系，我想你會明白理由的。」

迪克想了一會後點了點頭。他有聽說過以前有關蝙蝠俠、檢察官哈維.鄧特與戈頓局長的鐵三角預想藍圖，亦對這願景無法長久實現而感到遺憾，他相信這三角若能運作，哥譚絕對會漸漸變好，而蝙蝠眾亦不會再只是重複性地把犯人抓完又抓，甚至連抓都沒法抓起來。

杰森沒有放棄這片地方，只是像提姆那樣，把黑夜交給了他們，然後在明面、在白天、在那些蝙蝠標誌無法直接介入的地方去努力，這亦是「布魯斯」在做的。

「聰明。所以就是這樣，我要走了……小鬼你捨得放開我了嗎？」，杰森長嘆了口氣。

對方顯然沒有依言照辦，反而煞有其事地狡辯道：「這是道別的擁抱，抱得久一點是理所當然的事。」

「我之前跑去沙漠時，也沒見你那麼難離難舍，幹嘛突然那麼黏人？」，杰森抱著迪克轉過身去，以手勢向那邊已經等了好一段時間的司機道歉，並示意對方可能還要再多等一會，而對方好脾氣地朝他比了根姆指，杰森想這大概是因為這等待時間都在計費。

迪克扁了扁嘴，臉頰貼著杰森的頸側蹭了幾下後才回答：「突發性皮膚饑渴症。」

男孩的髮絲蹭得杰森一陣癢意襲來，不由得輕哼似的低笑了數聲。他蹲了下來，準備把迪克放下，嘴上邊說著：「如果你不是還沒分化，聞不到信息素，否則就衝你一直埋首在我頸邊的動作，我都可以告你性騷擾了，小鬼頭。」，語畢，他點了點終於願意放手的迪克的鼻頭。

聽到這話後的第一時間，迪克的想法是：「噢，難怪杰森會這麼好聞了。」，緊接著，他便瞠著眼屏起了呼吸，驚恐地發現了不對之處：「不！我不應該聞到杰森的味道的！我根本還沒分化，我是怎麼了？！」，並在釐清到這反映到的自己的心意時，紅透了大半張臉。

杰森自然是不會知道迪克的心理活動的，只當是他對自己疑似騷擾Omega的動作和指控，感到難為情與惱羞，所以也不再逗他了，拍了拍男孩的雙肩，便站了起身朝站在大門旁的阿褔揮了揮手，又抬頭往上方某扇窗戶瞟了一眼——他知道布魯斯在看。

步向等候多時的計程車，把行李放到後尾廂，杰森總算上了車，離開大宅時又再朝屋內揮手，留下還一臉愕然與呆滯的迪克在原地……噢，杰森會記著這個傻表情，也許還會問提姆拿這一刻的監控畫面，並用來笑可憐的小羅賓至少半年。

*

迪克帶著滿心的驚濤駭浪回到自己房，那雙藍眼瞠得快要掉下來。他緊緊地抱著Zitka——提姆送給他的大象布偶，他為她改了一個和馬戲團的大象演員一樣的名字——千頭萬緒瘋狂在他的小腦袋裏咆哮，主題盡是他愛上了自己的哥哥要怎麼辦。

杰森和他，相差了約七、八歲，而且對方明顯沒把自己當作可發展的對象看待，只是把自己當成弟弟，儘管經過這幾天的相處，他很感激也很喜歡能有一個像杰森那樣的兄長，也很喜歡這樣的溫馨相處……但顯然地，現在一想到杰森，心腔傳來的那陣酸甜苦辣是不會騙人，那猛跳的小鹿也蠢蠢欲動地想要跳出他的心胸，蹦至對方面前呦呦的訴說出心意。

噢，他開始想念杰森了，明明才剛分別不久，他已經開始想念起對方的容貌、氣味、還有擁抱……他真的要患上肌膚渴望症了，原本的他只是喜歡擁抱熟人時的安心感，但對杰森、但對杰森，他幾近能對街頭的癮君子感到身同感受。

長嘆了口氣，迪克撥弄著大象布偶的耳朵，把仍在發酵與醖釀的少年心事收進心底的一角，並發誓不會讓人發現到這份感情，除非得手、又或是自己放棄了。

「自己一直是個「往前跑」得太快的人」，迪克試圖樂觀地想，「興許等不到自己分化完的那天，便已經發現今天的驚心動魄種種情愫，原來都只是青春期的荷爾蒙在搗亂，只是那瞬間的心動迷住了自己的眼，而自己其實並沒有那麼喜歡杰森，喜歡到就算整個世界都不同意，他也要與杰森一起到白頭。」

半是苦澀地拉起一邊嘴角，忽然之間，又被命運推著長大了點的迪克抱著Zitka躺到床上。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「從此太陽、月亮和星星逕自運轉，我根本不知道黑夜或白天，周圍的世界也完全不存在了。」

迪克很快便知道自己錯了。

杰森入讀哥譚大學後，明明距離變近了（對比他待在天南地北的時間），但他卻變得更少回來，只在蝙蝠俠發出召集令、或是布魯斯要求下，才偶然回來一趟，並在事務處理好後立即匆匆離去，有時候迪克甚至趕不及跟他見上一面；那電腦筆記本也從不離身，要是剛好碰著了一樣回到明面上、一樣忙得腳不沾地的提姆時，他們兩兄弟就如同影子分身般，都是掛著一副疲憊的表情，低垂著頭且嘴中唸唸有詞，而手指則不停地敲著鍵盤，除非他們終於想起了一旁那杯由熱騰放置到冰凍的咖啡。

這兩年都是如此。

見少了，但迪克對杰森的念想卻沒有一絲一毫的跟著變少，連對方的音容，在自己的腦海中都不合理地愈變鮮明，而不是漸漸模糊、或是褪色，更離譜的是，明明可用的素材是如此的少，但他神奇的大腦仍然可以為他帶來一場活色生香的春夢。

第一次夢到裸著的杰森朝自己走來時，迪克是嚇醒的，僵在床上呆若木雞，直至三魂七魄慢慢歸位了，他才感覺到褲襠裏的濕意，以及自己感受到的這個世界，好像隱隱約約地有什麼不同了，他現在能感應到布魯斯在哪裡，因為對方的存在感實在大得讓他有一點焦躁，即使對方身處的地方，是遠在樓上數間房開外。

用力深呼吸了一口，然後緩緩地呼出，已經作為羅賓執行過任務的迪克很快便冷靜下來，用著拆炸彈時的思考方式，在腦中一一舉列出眼下的待辦事項和注意事項——第一，下床換褲子；第二，找布魯斯談談；第三，他想他分化了，該死的。

終於還是分化了，大概還是分成了不能再蹭杰森頸窩的Alpha。

迪克不由得嘆了口氣。

*

有些事情是不變的，如同太陽永遠會從東邊升起，前世界第二偵探提姆就算轉換了跑道，依舊不改他情報蒐集的習慣，而商界的共通貨幣，除了金錢外，也許還有他人新聞，讓提姆的資料搜集範圍從英雄、反派、還有任務用得上的東西外，大幅擴大到什麼事都要探查一番……誰知道什麼時候用得著呢？

迪克分化的事，不計本身就在大宅中的布魯斯和阿褔，他並不意外第一個得知消息的會是提姆，他意外的，就只有那忙得快要僱用他前隊友來當他的交通工具以節省移動時間的提姆，竟然會因此而回大宅一趟。

他必定是有什麼重要的事，所以才回來吧，迪克想。

久未見面的二哥穿著一套舒適而老舊的間條睡衣（下襬邊緣甚至磨得有點掉線了，不知它是如何從阿褔手上生存下來的），眼皮半睜著，嘴角掛著一抹詭異的微笑，臉頰凹下兩個梨渦，腿伸得老長，滑到沙發邊緣的屁股要坐不坐的，而疊在肚皮上的十指交扣握著茶杯，裏頭盛著的不是烏黑的咖啡，而是金黃的洋甘菊茶。

那副神情帶著過度安祥及放鬆、同時亦帶著彷彿已無法緩過來似的長期疲勞，如果說要世人挑選一個表情來觀看世界著火，想必便是眼下提姆的這表情，亦讓迪克忍不住探頭，去望望提姆視線所及的那扇窗後，是否正在一片火起，天上落下大量如牛般大的殞石。

提姆沒有轉過頭，連坐姿都沒有一絲一毫的改變。他側著身對著迪克慢悠悠地說：「別看了，世界今天仍舊好端端的在運轉，如常得讓人不禁質疑自己的價值。」

最後那句明明是相當自暴自棄的內容，亦讓迪克不禁感到憂心，但當他快步走近時，看到的卻是靜靜地微笑著的提姆，閉著眼的他彷彿終於擺脫了現實重擔，每次見面都一次比一次消瘦的身影，彷彿在眨眼間，就會飄浮升空，浮到凡人搆不著的地方。

迪克連忙坐到提姆旁邊，握著對方的手晃了晃，小聲的喚著對方的名字。

提姆慢慢睜開眼，偏過頭望著迪克，以他從方才開始便一直用著的緩慢語調，悠悠地解釋：「一點點藥物而已，我的頭漲痛得不容許我再不好好睡個八小時……這些都是題外話，我是來關心你的分化結果。Alpha，對吧？」

迪克嚥下勸對方去睡覺的話語（他相信提姆自有分數……他只能如此相信），點了點頭。

「Alpha、Alpha，那很不錯，你的道路會比較易走一點……大概吧、我猜，書都是這樣說的，我不知道，反正我是Beta。耶，才不知道你們那些鳥事。」，提姆呢喃了一大段話，像極了酒後的胡言亂語，尤其是他說完後，還吃吃地笑了幾聲。

正當迪克認真思考著要不要直接敲暈提姆算了時，他二哥那雙澄藍的眼睛便骨碌骨碌地轉了過來，一言不發地盯著迪克，盯得迪克心底發毛並悄悄往後退時，他才輕輕地開口：「分化成Alpha，這於你、於羅賓而言，都該是件好事，但你的表情卻不是這回事。」，語畢，他舉起了食指放到唇邊，噓了本想開口否認的迪克一聲，「別對我說謊，孩子，我就算改穿起西裝——睡衣、間條睡衣，都依舊是那個查出蝙蝠俠真身的偵探，我能分清你的表情是單純地在擔心我，還是有心事。」

本打算說的藉口被提姆提前識穿，迪克啞口無言了一會，只得游移著目光，答非所問地吶吶道：「我不是孩子了啦……我都分化了，你們一個二個都還把我當小鬼……」

聽到迪克那鬧性子似的話，提姆悶笑了幾聲，「真是讓人懷念的話。」，在迪克疑惑的目光下解釋：「杰森以前總會說類似的投訴。」

杰森。

沒想到會聽到意中人名字的迪克被打了個措手不及，腦袋不自控地想象起年幼的杰森繃著小臉地投訴「我不是小孩子了啦！」，還沒變成現在的低沉嗓音的少年音色清脆得青澀，也許他還會像自己眼下那樣，握著提姆的手晃來晃去。這是一幅相當可愛的畫面，但很快，迪克便從中感覺到一種若有所失的悵然……那是一段他無法參與的時光。

「那聽著也像是他會說的話。」，迪克眨了眨眼，低著頭試圖迴避提姆過份敏銳的視線。

提姆瞥了迪克一眼，若有所思了數秒，然後像突然想起來般隨口問道：「杰森知道你的分化結果了嗎？你們關係好像很好。」

迪克像被雷劈到般抖了一下。「還、還沒……」，他低聲回答，並像如坐針氈般變換著坐姿，手也收了回來墊在大腿下。

提姆點了點頭，靜了好一會兒後，才問：「所以，你的心事是與杰森有關？」

當話題已經發展到這個地步，迪克總覺得眼前的這位前.紅羅賓已經把事情猜得十八不離九，就像之前和他玩《妙探緝兇》時，他也是早早便猜出袋內是藏著哪三張卡，一再提出「假設」的詢問，純粹為了核實一下答案，也為了別讓迪克過於難堪。

當然，亦也許只是自己在心虛罷了，誰會猜想到兄弟亂倫這種事，竟會發生在自己家庭，儘管他們沒有血緣關係。

迪克沉默了良久，久得提姆都開口說話了：「這麼說吧，我是不知道你在煩惱什麼，始終你不願意告訴我，但我想說的是，杰森不曾因為自己的性別而感到自卑，亦不會因此而憎惡世界上所有的Alpha，大概也不會因此而拒絕給你一個擁抱——杰森告訴我的，他說你是八爪魚。」

迪克不好意思地紅了臉。

提姆頓了一頓，觀察著迪克的表情並繼續說下去：「如果你是認為，他會因為你的分化結果，而產生任何負面情緒——不論是對你還是對他自身的負面情緒——我想你可以不用擔心……說真的，就算你是Alpha、亦就算杰森跑了去唸法律，如果能給杰森一根棍子，我個人認為吧，他還是能把你掀到天花板上，還是黏在那邊半天都掉不下來那種。」

一方面在安慰迪克，一方面又在打擊迪克的提姆聳了聳肩，一臉無辜地呷了口洋甘菊茶，待嚥下去後，又一派悠閒地朝迪克丟震撼彈：「而且那人在發情期時還兇得要命，平時聞著像洗衣粉的味道，到了他真的發情期時，根本是抬著洗衣機使勁往他人身上砸……我是指他那暴躁勁兒，不是指他的味道，他的味道據說還是那熊寶貝（Snuggle）洗衣精的味道沒變。」，他擺了擺手，「反正我是聞不到的，都是以前逹米安那高齡幼兒和杰森吵架時爆的料……真令人驚訝呢對吧？那個達米安竟然會知道熊寶貝是什麼。」

聽完提姆那信息量大到難以消化的話，「讓驚訝的地方不在那邊吧！」，迪克差一點就把這句給吼出來了，腦袋吃力地運轉了半晌後，皺著一張臉問出了他最想釐清的情報：「你……你曾經和杰森一起渡過他的發情期？」

「我是他哥，我是Beta。」，提姆瞄了眼迪克那古怪與難看交雜的臉色，指頭在杯沿敲了幾下，「曾經有次，布魯斯受了重傷，阿褔必須守候在他旁邊，而同時間，傷了腿的杰森則進入了發情期，為免自己的弟弟餓死或渴死或防腐劑吸食過量或其他難以一一細數的死況，我也只能擔起照顧他的責任了——別擺出那副表情，傻子，只是送送飯遞遞水罷了，不是那種『照顧』，但光門口那幾個照面便已經夠嗆了，就沒哪次的房門是被正常關起來的，全都在甩門。」

「喔、這樣啊……」，迪克隨口應道，心頭一塊大石落下了，但又再得知了一段自己無法介入的過去，也沒令自己變得有多好受就是了。

提姆又呷了口茶，認真地端詳著這個他已許久未見的四弟，忽覺時間原來過得那樣快，把整套馬戲團動物布偶送給迪克彷彿只是幾天前的事，把被布魯斯和杰森之間的吵架嚇得哭得上氣不接下氣的他哄回房也感覺是沒多久前的事。那時的男孩，現在已經是個青少年了，不僅分化成Alpha，也比剛來時長高了不少，結實的肌肉沿著長開的身體鋪墊，以前只是「好看」的臉，現在也可用「英俊」來形容了。

時間總是流逝得那麼快，小小隻的、會跟著他腳邊的杰森他都還沒看夠，杰森便已長大到學會和找到在蝙蝠俠的規則下釋放憤怒的方法，試圖以司法來制裁壞人，而不再是單純地用拳頭把他們揍得半死；少年泰坦的大家也變成熟了，沒有了他的領導仍能流暢地運作；而眼下，迪克也長大了；一切一切，都彷彿是在告訴提姆他真的可以撒手，不用再掛心，能完全地把夜晚和所有英雄事務交予後輩。

提姆他忽然就有個衝動，和待在沙漠的某人聊一通電話，雖然他大概還是忍不住想要和對方吵上幾句，爭論些幼稚如「誰才是天底下最聰明的人」的事，但在這之前，他認為他必須要拍一拍迪克的肩膀，盡他作為一個旁觀者能做到的做大努力，給予此刻滿臉悵惘的迪克一個建議：「去和杰森談談吧。」

迪克長嘆了口氣，點了點頭，但看著不像是會依言照辦的樣子。

「有些事，不試試看你永遠都不會知道結果，我有說錯嗎？」，提姆朝迪克眨了眨左眼。

言盡至此，若再介入便是在操控結果了，所以提姆便不再說話，默默地把最後一口茶喝掉後，又再拍了拍迪克的肩便回房睡他的午覺去。


	3. Chapter 3

迪克知道提姆是對的（他總是對的），所以迪克用了幾天時間給自己打氣後，便在數天後的夜晚，便借給對方買晚飯的名義，造訪杰森的公寓單位。

提著一袋二袋的外賣和對方要求的物資，迪克摁響了門鈴，很快便聽到裏頭傳來「稍等一會！」的呼喊，以及匆忙奔跑的腳步聲。迪克在等待的期間，拿出了手機，藉著那漆黑的反射，檢查了一下自己的髮型，確保它沒有太亂、也沒有過於刻意地整齊。

就在迪克把手機收回褲袋時，戴著眼鏡的杰森打開了大門，正忙著趕論文的他髮型亂糟糟的，頭頂甚至夾了一隻紅色的髮夾，把瀏海夾了上去；外套顯然是匆匆套上的，為了稍微遮蓋下方的睡衣——迪克認為他有看過這件衣服，前襟印有一大個神奇女俠標誌，和提姆那件印著超人標誌的睡衣一起出現時，布魯斯的臉色總會變得相當微妙。

杰森盯著迪克，撓著頭喃喃自語地說：「噢、對，今天星期三了……」，然後便側過身來，邀請對方進屋，「歡迎來到我的狗窩，迪克。我已經快三星期沒空收拾了，所以請別見怪這裡的糟亂，並請相信這不是它的日常情況。」

迪克點了點頭，說了聲「沒關係」，然後便在玄關蹬脫了球鞋，回首問正在關門的杰森：「東西我放餐桌可以嗎？」

忙著把頭頂那傻氣髮頂摘下來的杰森，頭痛地「呃」了一會，才遲疑著說：「餐桌應該沒那麼多空間……我把參考文件都堆在那邊了，所以大概只容得下外賣，其他的要麻煩你放客廳的茶几上了。」

迪克依言照辦，並在放下所有東西後，坐在杰森對面，看著他分發他們兩人的餐點，並暗自記下眼前這個版本的杰森……他看起來很不一樣，渾身都充斥著一種柔軟、慵懶、居家的味道，配著那若有若無的洗衣精味道，讓人不自覺聯想起一些平凡但美好的畫面，安祥靜好。

如果說之前的迪克心還存有一絲僥倖，希望自己只是一時腦熱，但這刻他便明白自己是真的想與對方白頭偕老……以他的年歲，談長相廝守未免過於輕狂，縱然一再被命運逼著成長，但漫漫人生路他才走了多少光陰？

常言初戀都是煙火，再精彩迷人都是一息間便過，但迪克只知道他希望這剎那能天長地久，久得他可以天天都和杰森一起吃晚飯，久得杰森不再覺得在自己面前需要維持形象（是說，紅色小髮夾和神奇女俠睡衣有什麼不好？他很喜歡啊！），久得杰森無法再把老伯伯迪克當小孩看待，久得迪克不會再為這份祥和感到驚豔，因為那已成了他的日常。

看著老是看著自己的臉發呆的迪克，杰森也習慣了，把對方的餐點推到迪克面前後，便自顧自地開動了，扒了一大口沙律進嘴裏，並拿起一旁的參考書翻閱著——他已經不記得自己有多久沒吃過一頓像樣的飯。

半晌後，迪克才臉紅耳赤地佯裝沒事發生，默默打開了盒子，把沾著蜜糖黑醋汁的菜葉子往嘴裏塞。

杰森的目光自書本抬起，瞟了迪克一眼，揶揄了對方一句：「紅心女皇被推翻了嗎？」

迪克沒好氣地瞪向杰森，然後又被對方那抹笑容弄得臉紅心跳，只好匆匆移開目光，盯著在葉片間探頭的小番茄片，窘窘地解釋：「我只是在思考言詞而已……如果你還記得，我來找你吃晚飯並不只是為了確認你的生存狀況。」

「啊對！你說你有事要講。」，日前忙得快連呼吸都要忘掉的杰森這才想起來，迪克在詢問自己最近是否有空時，的確是有提過他是有事要宣布，而且不希望等到下兩個星期，所以自己才會在今日——論文已撰寫了大半，只剩下結語和準備匯報講稿的時間——讓迪克過來他的公寓。

迪克放下了叉子，正襟危坐地清了清喉嚨，雙手緊握成拳，那副極其認真的模樣，令杰森也不禁放下書本，雙手交疊在餐桌上，凝神等著迪克思索完措辭。

深呼吸了一口，迪克緊張得快要走音般向對方宣布：「我……我分化了。」

杰森側著頭，皺著眉頭想了一下，反應相當平靜地應道：「噢、是嗎？」，沉默了一會，他才試探著問：「那孩子他爸——我是說，精子來源，畢竟這年頭的女A也不讓人省心——是誰？」，他盯著翕動著唇卻說不出話的迪克，嘆了口氣後，撐著桌子站了起身，「我去找一下我那根伸縮長棍，應該放了在床下……」

還沒理解到對方為什麼會是這個反應，但被杰森最後那句話嚇得也跟著站起身的迪克，急得只能按著對方的手背喚了句：「慢著！」

杰森把手疊了上去，拍了拍，安慰道：「放心吧，我揍完便會當什麼都沒聽到，不會告訴老頭子或是達米安的。」

迪克錯亂地否認：「不、不是……等等啦！什麼孩子啊？」，然後在杰森那夾雜著同情和怒其不爭的目光中，哭笑不得地解釋：「我沒懷孕……為什麼要這樣的目光、天啊！我是分化成Alpha！」

杰森眨了眨眼，把所有的表情都收了回去，一臉冷漠地抽回了手，然後坐下來享用他的餐湯——經過方才的鬧劇後，美味的奶油磨菇湯都被放涼了——期間一個眼神都懶得丟給迪克。這反應自然使迪克急得想哭，連忙坐下來，向對方解釋：「我、我不是想來炫耀或是什麼，只是……只是覺得你應該知道罷了，別氣我好嗎？」

「我沒生氣。」，杰森拿起一旁盒子裏的麵包，撕成一小塊浸到湯裏（阿褔不喜歡他這個吃法，但他從小起便是這樣吃，都習慣了），待麵包吸飽湯後才放進嘴，並在迪克憂心忡忡的目光下，拉起了嘴角重複了遍：「我沒生氣，真的。」

他一邊咀嚼，一邊緩緩地思索著措辭去解釋：「只是你方才的肢體語言，讓我內心做了最壞的打算，結果你是來告訴我你現在是Alpha——這個我本人是沒有感覺，但社會普遍共識是人生赢家的性別——這落差大得讓我感到有點心靈疲憊。」

他又撕了塊麵包，瞟了不知為什麼看起來更加想哭的迪克一眼：「所以你是專誠來告訴我這件事？」，迪克點頭，「那我也許該說一聲恭喜？只不過，你的表情告訴我你並不喜歡自己的分化結果。」，杰森嚼著麵包，側著頭打量了迪克數眼，感覺有些好笑地說：「你看起來比我那時知道我是Omega那時還要失落。」

「我沒失落，是對變化、或將要迎來的變化無所適從。」迪克低聲反駁，挪了挪了坐姿，把吃到一半的沙拉推到一邊，並取過餐湯小口地喝了起來。

「我想我知道這感覺……那時我差點就嚇死了，想想我的分化是在初經那晚，睡到半夜醒來褲子全是血，但身體卻沒有半道傷口，也沒哪處覺得痛。」，杰森誇張地描述著那時的情況，逗得迪克也忍不住彎起了唇角。

飛快地清掉前菜的杰森伸手向他的主菜意粉，他邊開著盒子邊繼續說他的故事：「我那時以為自己要死了，吸的毒素太多身體都開始噴血了之類，再加上整個人又發著熱，昏沉沉的，到了之後臉色鐵青的老頭子和達米安衝進房裏，朝我噴了一大堆信息素分解劑，才了解到自己是發生了什麼事。」

語畢，他撐著臉頰低頭笑了一下，然後抬起目光，與迪克對望。

「所以，發生什麼事了？為什麼你看起來如此絕望？」，他用空著的手握過迪克，用低沉的嗓音引導著對方，「把一切都說給我聽吧，我就在這裡。」

「我……」，發出一個音節後，迪克又靜了下來，小心翼翼地瞅著杰森，慢慢地說出他心底那聽起來很幼稚、但實際上是相當卑微的願望：「我、我害怕我的分化結果，會導致你可能減少與我接觸……至少，肢體上的。」

杰森舉高了他們握著的手，挑起了一邊眉，沒有說話。

「不、不是指……好吧，我是說，擁抱。」，迪克放棄般聳下肩膀，把除最核心的原因外的所有困擾和盤托出，「我喜歡你的擁抱，也總是想念著，我害怕我的成長、我的分化，會逼迫著我失去這份溫暖……這樣的煩惱是不是太無聊、太貪婪、亦太奢侈了？」

杰森似笑非笑地點了點，說：「原來如此。」，然後站了起身，一手按在桌上，俯下身越過餐桌，捏著迪克的下巴，待對方略帶慌亂的目光與自己對望時，才收起笑容，認真得帶著點微怒地反問：「在你眼中，我是弱到連給Alpha兄弟一個擁抱都做不到、隨便一點肢體接觸都會立即發情的Omega嗎？你把我受過的訓練當成什麼了，小鳥？」

說話間，屬於杰森的信息素如浪般捲向迪克，過分芬芳的香味，如同被花瓣堵滿了整個身體，薰得迪克整個人都昏昏沉沉，每一條神經切開來都是花瓣片片，腦袋已淪為裝飾品，所有反應都慢了個八拍，只知有股無名火從下腹燒了起來，眼裏望到的杰森別樣的動人。

鬆開了迪克的下巴，改以指節輕撫著那英俊的臉龐；迪克下意識地閉上了眼，讓對方從眼簾撫至下巴，任由對方像對待寵物般撓自己的下頷，那一陣陣的酥麻癢意相當美好，叫迪克捨不得去睜開眼睛，生怕這是夢，一旦張開眼，一切都會消失。

「迪克。」，杰森在迪克的耳邊呢喃，那帶給迪克美夢的手從他的耳側滑到他的頸後，沒直接觸碰他的腺體，而是以一種更讓人心焦的方式，繞著那寸敏感地來劃圈，「你想抱我嗎？」

迪克連忙點頭，帶著撒嬌般的鼻音低喃：「是的、是的。」，遲緩的腦袋沒法再阻止他把心底的話向對方盡訴，就像心底那頭小鹿終於打破了欄柵，「我喜歡你的擁抱，我喜歡你的味道，我喜歡你的聲線……我喜歡你。」

語畢，他帶著滿臉的笑容，睜開了眼睛，入目的卻是一臉「這次玩過火了」的杰森，那醉人的信息素都撤得乾淨，使迪克的思考能力漸漸回籠。

於是，臉色發白的便不只有杰森一人。


	4. Chapter 4

滿臉尷尬的兩人，默默地一同假裝方才什麼事都沒發生，吃麵的吃麵，吃菜的吃菜，以咀嚼填塞這片時間，並為自己糾成一團亂麻的腦袋爭取一點思考時間，也藉以平復自己活像跑完馬拉松似的心跳。

無奈逃避得一時，逃不了一輩子，晚餐再豐盛都總會吃完。

把餐後熱茶推給迪克，杰森端起自己那杯茉莉綠荼，逃避開對方一直朝自己投來的目光，不願對上那雙濕漉漉的藍眼。屋內不知是杰森的錯覺，還是因為年輕Alpha的情緒實在過於不穩，導致杰森隱隱約約地聞到了對方的味道——微甜的柑橘薰衣草與肉豆蔻，很像某瓶提姆曾經轉送給他的古龍水，聞著很温柔、青澀、溫暖，是帶著微甜的清新感，不自覺地吸引著他人的目光，與生俱來般迷人……光憑這香氣，杰森閉上眼，都能在腦內勾勒出對方那張被上帝精雕過的臉。

杰森把那瓶古龍水留在大宅了——反正自己從來都不喜歡用那類東西，尤其它還是如此精緻的味道，連提姆都用不了把它丟了過來，何況是自己——但他還記得那古龍水的名字，是古希臘神話中，被月神愛上而得到悲哀結局的俊美牧羊人的名字「恩狄米翁」。

對方的信息素，在呼吸間無孔不入地滲進自己體內，儘管方才誓言旦旦地說過自己受過訓練，但身體機制不能完全改變，於是杰森便感覺自己像喝了一杯溫溫的奶酒般，身體都暖洋洋的，不至會影響思考，只是愜意得讓人有點犯懶。他半睜著眼，視線從一旁的時鐘移了回來，瞟了眼對面坐立不安的迪克一眼，內心不禁輕笑：如果是這張臉的話，月神的所作所為也不是不能理解。

「好吧，我想我們是時候談談了。」，杰森彎唇，朝一副驚弓之鳥般微微跳起的迪克笑了一下，放下茶杯，十指交錯地虛握著放在餐桌上，「先從你的想法開始吧……你說你喜歡我，為什麼？」

迪克抬起眼簾，眼神複雜地看了杰森很久，才聳聳肩，滿是苦澀地自嘲：「我也不知道。要是知道理由的話，說不定就可以不喜歡你了。」

嘆了口氣，杰森低聲喃喃：「有那麼痛苦嗎？」

「你從沒想過把我放在考慮名單。」，不是問句，迪克相當肯定地說。他低下頭，把手指扭來扭去，「我本打算守著親人這個位置一輩子就算了，無謂講出來，省得這份毫無道理的愛意令你我都辛苦。」

「的確……我沒想過我們會發展那種關係。」，杰森淡淡然地往迪克的心臟捅了一刀，自然令迪克把頭垂得更低。他執起茶杯，嗅著綠茶那寧神的茉莉香，緩緩呷了一口，思考了好一會兒後，才做出了抉擇：「但我不介意從今天開始想。」

迪克猛地抬起頭，滿臉難而置信，已經泛著水光的藍眼瞠得大大的，微紅的眼眶與鼻頭，可憐得讓杰森心都軟了……他是自己唯一一個弟弟，在過去那些矛盾都解開後，縱然自己向來不擅長坦率地表露情感，亦不習慣去……關愛他人，但他一直暗自發誓，要讓這孩子過一個相對快樂的童年，因為現在的自己有這個能力，亦是為了填補自己小時候的遺憾。

「並不是針對你，而是……」，杰森撓了撓頭，認真地想著措辭，「和某個人類在一起、長相廝守什麼的……應該說，我從沒想過我的人生會出現『另一半』這東西，你明白嗎？我都準備好一旦開始年老了，就去找達米安綁架一隻貓回來陪伴自己，然後天天坐在搖椅上擼貓看夕陽……該死的，愈說愈離題了。」

「沒關係，我聽得懂。」，眼見自己並非完全無望的迪克，眼睛又亮了起來，粉嫩的嘴唇一直彎著。

「你、你懂？好吧……我的重點是，我很感激你喜歡我，只是我沒想過自己會投入一段戀愛關係……我也希望我能立即給你一個答覆，但……你要給我時間去思考。」，杰森焦慮地敲著杯子的邊緣，

「當然沒問題。」，迪克笑容更燦爛了，因為如果杰森是想拒絕的話，當下直說便是了，但他卻提出他需要時間思考，在迪克這邊看來，就是杰森很認真地看待不成熟的他所訴說的愛意，而且其實不是不心動、不想點頭，只是他不確定自己能否回應那份愛。

「但在你考慮的期間，我們還可以見面嗎？」，迪克試著別讓自己過於期待，「像這樣，吃個晚飯之類。剛才看到有間賣的甜點好像頗吸引，如果你方便的話，我可以下星期帶過來。」

「呃……也不是……不方便……」，杰森游移著目光。

迪克咧嘴笑了一下，從餐椅上站了起身，「那下就星期見了。」，然後在離開公寓時，乘其不備，飛快地抱了抱站在門邊送別的杰森，踮起腳往對方的臉頰上親了一口，接著趁杰森還沒回過神時，頂著一張通紅的臉拔腿就跑，奔向消防梯逃之夭夭。

杰森眨了眨眼，望著空無一人的前方，單手捂著自己紅透了大半的臉，胸腔裏的心臟狂跳，像在回應腦中響起的警鐘——他好像也有點喜歡對方了，鬼知道是怎麼回事。


	5. Chapter 5

自那天起，迪克感覺自己的世界是玫瑰色的，萬事萬物都極其可愛，就連看到煩得要命的謎語人，他也突然起了玩心，拿棍子揍他時愉快地回答他的謎題……然後得到蝙蝠俠的一頓訓話，哎喲。

時間就在他的日復日的期待中漸漸流逝，在過了一星期後的夜晚，如約到訪的迪克，和上次一樣提著一大袋食物，帶著藏不起來的傻笑，按響了杰森的門鈴。屋主很快便開門了，像一直等在門邊似的；他接過迪克手上的食物，邀請對方進屋。

短短一星期，上次那宛如二手書市集似的環境，變得猶如示範單位般整潔，所有書藉都井井有條都按放在架子上，木質傢俱全都像打完蠟般閃閃發光，再無雜物的餐桌上只放著一束滿天星，插了在去除了標籤後的玻璃牛奶瓶內。如同被整理得光亮潔淨的公寓，杰森這次也肉眼可見地略為收拾了一番：沒有髮夾，梳理過的頭髮噴了點定型水，穿著純黑色的T恤和同色的運動長褲，套上一件看著很舒適的寬大駝色針織外套以營造居家感。

兩人在短暫的、尷尬但不難受的沉默後，開始交談起近況。杰森講講他的論文，迪克講講他的功課，杰森又談談他的小組報告，迪克便隨之談談他的同學，聊完學校了，便到迪克繪聲繪影地描述最近在大宅發生的事、還有夜巡時的趣聞。聊著聊著，一頓飯眨眼間便吃完了。

迪克自告奮勇地承接了收拾的工作，於是杰森便進廚房泡茶去，順便拿出迪克一併買過來的蛋糕，打開了紙製餅盒並將其分到小圓碟上——一人一件三角形的天使蛋糕，塗滿了厚厚的白色奶油，並以以草莓、藍莓、覆盆子作裝飾，其中一件還有一隻可愛的糖皮知更鳥，憨狀可掬地以翅膀捧著一個大大的愛心，上面以巧克力寫著杰森的名字。

杰森忍不住微彎起唇角，耳尖微微燙了起來。他把蛋糕、餐具、和泡好的熱茶放到托盤上，提到客廳的茶几上，而迪克已坐了在那邊等他，小腿來回地晃著。

「我以為你只是說說而已，沒想到你真的會買蛋糕過來。」，杰森把茶和有糖皮裝飾的那份蛋糕放到迪克面前，「是說，另一隻鳥兒呢？怎麼只有他一個？」

「那天經過時便看到店主做的其他糖皮裝飾，可愛得讓我不禁多佇足了一會，店主見到便主動找我聊天，臨別前她說可以讓我免費訂造一隻紅心小鳥……」，迪克待杰森落坐後，便以叉子把知更鳥飛到杰森的蛋糕碟上，讓那紅彤彤的愛心正對著收件人，「這是給你的，我的名字可不是『杰森』。」

杰森端起了蛋糕，凝望著那小鳥好一會兒，臉色有點古怪地問：「你有跟那店員說過你的名字嗎？」

「沒有。她沒問，我便沒說。」，迪克叉起了一顆沾滿奶油的草莓，美滋滋地放進嘴裏。

杰森笑了，拋了一個揶揄的目光予身旁那人：「那我跟你打賭，如果你之後再去那間蛋糕店，她一定會叫你『杰森先生』。」

「噢……噢噢噢，原來她是這個意思。」，迪克總算意會過來，他瞄了瞄杰森的臉色，確定對方沒有任何負面情緒後，才挑了個曖昧得明目張膽的回應：「不過那樣我也只能跟她說『杰森』是我對象的名字，喚我『陶德先生』會更加完美。」

被迪克這記忽然的直球打了個措手不及的杰森，不會承認自己的心跳有因此而跳快了一拍，只知自己除了沒好氣地喚一喚對方的名字外，便不知還能回應些什麼有趣的話。為了掩飾緊張，他便擺出一副想要認真享用蛋糕的姿勢，但他用叉子戳了又戳知更鳥，左看右看都不知是否該把它送入口中，只好改為叉起蛋糕上的莓果，

甜甜的奶油包裹著微酸的莓果，兩者在舌頭上結合，不算是令人驚奇的美味組合，但能成為經典配搭總有原因。杰森又切下了一小塊蛋糕試試。一樣是那甜甜的白色奶油，但這與它作伴的是綿密輕軟的蛋糕，通體雪白的天使蛋糕沒加入任何奶油，味道清爽，帶有一點點香草與檸檬的香味……依舊不算令人驚豔，不存在任何創新的地方，不過卻因此而帶有熟悉感，懷舊得竟有點安心的味道。

「蛋糕不錯。」，杰森讚了一句，嘴唇彎彎的，眼睛也微微地瞇起，偷望著他的迪克咬著叉子，口齒不清地贊同了句，一臉開心的，沒有追究對方轉移話題的行徑。

一件蛋糕、一杯熱茶，縱然加上閑聊的時間，也無法如迪克所希望的那樣，把時間無限期地延長，好天良夜終有盡時，還未說迪克還要趕回大宅準備午夜後的夜巡。

臨別時，迪克的依依不捨，簡直像是在演繹什麼生離死別般，站在門邊的他，在低聲地向對方道別後，便一直失落地緊緊的瞅著杰森，沒有挪步離開，一直等到杰森渾身僵硬地抱了抱他，滿是遲疑地和他行了個貼臉禮後，迪克才一個快步踏前，伸出雙手把杰森摟得死緊，那馥郁的信息素不自覺地滲出，想要包裹住眼前的Omega的欲望，使它們突破了信息素隔離貼片……最後被薰得受不了的杰森揪著耳朵拉開。

在杰森下意識地深呼吸了一口（壞主意。），接著在吐出一連串快速的「再見」「今天很高興見到你」「下星期再見」「路上小心」，大門就在迪克眼前砰一聲關上了。迪克眼巴巴地看著這扇胡桃木大門，腳尖點了幾下地後挪步離開，內心既是不捨於今天約會的結束，又是期待著下次約會的來臨。

杰森背對著大門，則是在聽到迪克腳步聲遠去後，雙腳無力地滑坐到地上。他摁著後頸發燙的腺體，瞠著眼，難以置信地喃喃了一聲髒話。


	6. Chapter 6

距離自己的發情期明明還有半個月，但眼下小穴的酥麻癢意和腺體的灼熱感，除了熱潮外，也沒什麼相像的情況了。杰森嘆了口氣，感覺自己又被命運狠狠地玩弄了一把。

他捂著後頸，膝行至玄關櫃，幸運地找出了抑壓劑針筒。他捲起了衣袖，正準備施打藥劑時，他倏地冒起了一個想法，於是放下了針筒，改為撥打了一通電話。

電話很快接通了，低沉的男聲傳入杰森耳中。

杰森把手機按成免提後丟到地上，「喂？老頭？現在有空嗎？想問你一點事。」，他脫下外套墊在身下，針筒在指間轉來轉去，「你給你的新小鳥上過信息素控制的課了嗎？」

「當然。」，布魯斯瞬間回答，背景隱約帶著獵獵的風聲，杰森這才想起對方應該在夜巡，「他掌握得很快，加上抑壓貼片，連機器都測不出他的信息素，所以才能那麼快地讓他回到夜巡中，也因此容許他前往你的住所。」，他頓了一會後問：「怎麼了？」

「這個問題嘛……」，杰森苦笑了幾聲，抹了把額頭上的薄汗，拆開了針筒的包裝，把藥劑注射進體內，「大概你親自過來一趟會比較好解釋。明天有空嗎？」

對方沉吟了一會，承諾了他會在下午四點過來，然後便掛斷了電話。

手機螢幕自動變黑，在等藥劑生效的杰森側過身，抱著外套踡起身，屬於迪克的溫暖甜香一直縈繞著他，隨著每一呼、每一吸，從髮膚到體內，彷彿全被對方佔據。

就像迪克他媽是什麼液體而自己是條該死的毛巾似的，引發出毛細現象把自己搞濕。

這聯想讓杰森忍不住發笑，但笑不了多久，他便咬起了下唇，腳趾踡了又放，腦袋勾勒出那Alpha的臉，揮之不去的氣味令想像多了幾分栩栩如生，對方的音容一再佔據思緒，杰森近乎能回想起迪克肌膚的觸感。

杰森鬆開了下唇，輕輕舔去牙齒在唇瓣留下的水㾗，剛退卻了一點的體溫又再燃燒，渴望被滿足的下身空虛得發癢。他撕去後頸的貼片，閉上眼，全心思投入了腦海裏的想像，手掌游走在胸膛與褲內，就在玄關，這距離大門不到數步的位置，他輕輕撫慰起自己。

* 

月亮落下，太陽升起，如是者過了一天。下午四點，布魯斯如約到來。

自進屋起，布魯斯便一直若有所思地四處打量，眉頭微微皺起。杰森從廚房準備了紅茶和些許餅乾，端到餐桌上，打了個手勢示意布魯斯先喝口茶，他或許需要說很久。

杰森指頭在敲桌沿敲了幾敲，想了好一會兒該從如何說起，最後他決定先把頸後的貼片撕掉，然後就這麼看著對方。

布魯斯高高地揚起了眉毛，然後像意會過來般，瞇起了雙眼，杰森從那張總板成鈦合金似的冷臉，讀出了對方的擔心：「你的信息素濃度很淡……生病了？」

「不，我身體完全健康。」，杰森咧嘴朝布魯斯笑了笑，「別擔心，於我而言你也是如此……能降低Alpha信息素對我的影響力，我認為這大概能算是件好事。」

布魯斯想了一會後，點了點頭，沒像往常那樣，嚴厲地要求對方立即回大宅做身體檢查。他再次環顧周遭；自他踏入門內那刻，他便感受到來自幼子的氣息，像迪克本人正身處這屋內般；原本柔和的味道，此刻刺痛著布魯斯的感官，像在張牙舞爪地驅趕入侵者。布魯斯沉吟了一會，試探地問：「迪克今早來過？」

杰森搖了搖頭，「已經是他昨晚留下的了。先容我強調一下，我沒跟他打過炮，只是吃了頓飯。」

還沒真槍實彈地打過，在妄想裏上過的壘不算數，杰森內心默默補充。

「聽起來……是那個很罕見的現象。」，布魯斯小心翼翼地慎選著用詞。

「別像個講出『親親』都會害羞的小女生好嗎老頭？你嚇到我了。」，杰森毫不留情地嘲笑起布魯斯那笨拙的細心，笑得雙眼都瞇了起來，「哈……是的，『來自命運的禮物』、『靈魂伴侣』、『命中注定之人』，宛如童話故事般……種種跡象都指向了它。」

杰森拿起了茶杯，藉以捂暖雙手。他呷了口茶，緩緩地說了下去：「對象大概是迪克，如果我沒搞錯的話……這很好、我是說，他很好，而他跟我說過他喜歡我、非家人那種──沒人跟你說過？抱歉了，翅膀長硬了的鳥兒就是會開始有自己的小秘密，習慣一下吧。」

打了個響指，杰森故意笑得流裡流氣的，「我是永遠都不會讓你省心的，所以我要泡走你最聽話的小兒子了，做好覺悟吧老頭，哪天迪克學會了摔門便是我教他的。」

布魯斯想了好一會兒──原諒他吧，黑暗騎士大人從來都不擅長應對這些柔軟的時刻──才認真地祝福杰森：「這是一件好事。恭喜你們，願你們幸福快樂。」，並把他前搭檔那些賭氣話全部無視掉……如同杰森學會了如何在布魯斯那張臭臉裏找出他的情緒，布魯斯也自然搞懂了杰森那些總帶著自嘲的俏皮話，有哪些是不用理會。

直白的祝福讓杰森用力打了個寒顫。

「你不打算阻止我？完全？」，杰森難而置信地問。

「你希望我拆散你們？」，布魯斯感覺杰森的問題相當奇怪。

「也不是……但……」，杰森感覺自己都要錯亂了，內心既因布魯斯的支持而鬆一口氣，同時又隱隱感覺到一陣失落，像他內心其實暗自期待著這戀愛能因他人的反對而告吹，「我不知道，我、我……我喜歡迪克，也很感激對方的錯愛，但我並不確定我喜歡『戀愛』，這於我而言，美好得太沉重了，我總覺得自己會搞砸……如果走下去，我難保有哪天會傷害到迪克、會令他難過。我不會原諒自己。」

布魯斯交握著雙手，默默地傾聽著自己的孩子講述心底的不安，略顯徬徨的肢體語言，像極了從前，突然間叫布魯斯感到些許懷念。他取出了電話，把接下來的會議通通改期──與他的秘書頭痛去吧，反正草包「布魯西」也不是第一次翹班了

杰森瞟向布魯斯，待對方通話結束後，謔了他一句：「接下來可是軟乎乎的戀愛話題呢，你確定你還不趁現在奪門而逃嗎老頭？」

布魯斯正了正坐姿，以示自己絕不逃跑的決心。他滿臉認真地舉起三根手指：「規則一，不准摔門離開；規則二，不准朝對方咆哮；規則三，不准罵髒話。」，最後在杰森滿是戲謔的目光中，收回中指和無名指，以食指指著自己，彎起一抹布魯西寶貝式（看起來甜甜的、然後腦袋空洞洞的那種）的微笑自薦：「最後，我明明就很擅長談戀愛。」

杰森後悔了，想奪門而出的人是他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我終於寫到了能擔得起T級的內容了……  
> 我終於寫到了我從第一章就在暗示的私設了……
> 
> 是的，這文其實是有命定這個設定的，而且存在私設，然而因為在內容大綱講出來就什麼都劇透光了所以（ry  
> 私設內容概述如下：  
> 遇到命定的信息素後，降低對其他異性的信息素的反應，反之增加對命定的影響
> 
> 大概就是這樣了，另外有個小細節就是之前在噗浪分享過的內容……其實自出生那天，便已經決定了是A還是O（男O天生就有陰道，不是在分化熱那天才「噗唧」一聲憑空長出來，然後女A的雞雞是陰蒂的二次發育，精子工廠那類東西亦是天生便有）
> 
> 然後，再按照二次發育（分化熱）的結果，判別Beta；生殖系統發展不完整（具授孕／受孕的能力）的便是BETA這樣，反之便是A/O
> 
> 也就是說，會有偏A的Beta與偏O的Beta，後者也有O的性徽，外觀別無二致，但卵巢並沒有完整發育，沒有或幾近沒有生殖能力，沒有月經
> 
> …………就是這樣了，毫無意義的我流abo生物性教育。（

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509795/chapters/56377954)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
